Many web based advertising systems require client devices to support scripting languages and local storage of state information (e.g., cookies). For example, scripting and cookies may be used to implement dynamic advertising. Because most web browsers support scripting and cookies, web based advertising systems may expect that a client device with a web browser is used to access advertisements. If a client device uses an application that does not support scripting or cookies, the web based advertising may not be displayed correctly at the client device. For example, because electronic mail (e-mail) clients may not support scripting or cookies, Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”) formatted e-mails including dynamic advertising may not be displayed correctly. For example, in situations where several advertising campaigns are being implemented at the same time or when one advertising campaign ends and another campaign begins, an e-mail client may display an image for one advertisement (e.g., soft drink A) but a hyperlink or subject line for another advertisement (e.g., soft drink B).
For at least the foregoing reasons, a web based advertising system may not officially support and/or may explicitly discourage e-mail/newsletter advertising campaigns. One workaround to this problem is to implement redundant advertising campaigns—a first campaign using a web based advertising system for dynamic browser advertisements and a separate campaign using a dedicated e-mail/newsletter advertising system for static e-mail advertisements. However, managing advertising inventory across multiple campaigns may be cumbersome, and the inability to render dynamic advertisements in e-mail clients may reduce advertising effectiveness (e.g., conversion rate).